elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ironbind Barrow
Ironbind Barrow is an ancient Nordic tomb in . It is the final resting place of the Warlord Gathrik. Overview Ironbind Barrow is a medium-sized dungeon. It is occupied by draugr, and has a named final boss, Warlord Gathrik. Because this dungeon is in a remote and mountainous area, it can be hard to reach for low-level characters. Dragons, wolves, frost trolls and sabre cats in the area may also cause problems for the poorly equipped. The barrow is located about an equal distance southeast of Dawnstar and southwest of Winterhold on the road from Whiterun to Windhelm, a short distance north-northwest of the Nightgate Inn near the Wayward Pass across the northern mountain chain. Walkthrough Before entering, the Dragonborn will come upon a warrior, Salma, and a wizard, Beem-Ja, two adventurers arguing over exploring the ruins. Salma is eager, yet Beem-Ja believes they should wait. However, upon the Dragonborn's arrival, the two agree to delve inside, so long as the Dragonborn accompanies them. Upon entering, the Dragonborn will be in a frozen cave with a few Frostbite Spiders and a giant frostbite spider. Note that Salma and Beem-Ja will wait for the Dragonborn if they get too far ahead. Past the cave is the actual Nordic Ruin. To the right of the first gate is a treasure chest with leveled loot. A handle that opens the gate is in an alcove to the left side of the gate, opposite the chest. Through the gate is a room with a pit covered by a metal grate. Two draugr come out of their crypts to attack. There is a table against the north wall that contains various potions and armor. From the east wall is a passage that bends into a left turn and eventually heads west. A table with a leveled weapon is on the right (north) side of the passage. Where the passage turns right (north), a chest has minor loot, but is protected by a spear trap. The passage turns north and enters a room with a bridge and several draugr. On the other side of the bridge is a small room with an adept-locked chest at the south end that contains minor loot. Just before the room, at the end of the bridge, a ramp goes down to the right (south). At the south end of the room is a gate that leads to a passage to another room with a large fire pit in the center and two draugr. There are miscellaneous potions available on shelves around the room, and a pull chain that opens the grate above that covered the pit from the earlier room. Through the iron gate to the east is a room with a gate at the opposite end, and high-grade loot on a pedestal. Take the loot from a small distance, as spikes shoot from the floor amid ceiling around the pedestal. This will also raise the gate in front. There is also a pull-chain above and behind the pedestal (opposite from the gate) that will raise it as well. Through that gate, the passage turns north to an iron door. The final chamber is a great throne room, in which Warlord Gathrik will arise and attack, accompanied by a few skeletons, both mage and archer versions. Due to the Warlord's frequent Ice Spike attacks, melee is not recommended unless the Dragonborn can back him into a corner. After slaying Gathrik, Beem-Ja (if still alive) will then explain that he needs a blood sacrifice to absorb Gathrik's power, and that the Dragonborn will be just the one. He will then attack with Lightning Bolt spells. Upon slaying him, Salma will be disheartened, and asks the Dragonborn to continue without her. After collecting the Word of Power and loot from a chest left of the word wall, the Dragonborn will find a gate with a pull chain on the lower level of the throne room to the right. This leads to a stairway, at the top of which is an exit to Ironbind Overlook. To the left (southeast) from the doorway is a chest with minor loot. From here, it is possible to fast travel. Notable items *Behind the throne, there is the Steel Battleaxe of Fiery Souls, a unique battleaxe with the Fiery Soul Trap enchantment, that can be disenchanted. *Conjuration skill book, 2920, vol 10 - Frostfall, can be looted or pickpocketed from Beem-Ja. *Become Ethereal Dragon Shout *A potential location of Helm of Winterhold, in the chest nearby the word wall. Trivia *There is a silver ore vein inside the barrow, near the entrance. There is also a moonstone ore vein in the barrow. *It is possible to sneak kill Beem-Ja while he and Salma wait outside the entrance. After, Salma's dialogue will indicate that she is ready to join the Dragonborn, but she will not enter the barrow. Otherwise, the entire mission appears to be fine. Upon exiting the barrow, she will be gone. *It is also possible to kill Beem-Ja inside the barrow before the end. If he is killed without Salma seeing who killed him, she will leave the barrow. If she is talked to before she leaves, she will say that she is returning to High Rock. She will never know of Beem-Ja's intended treachery. *If the Dragonborn sheathes their weapon, Beem-Ja may no longer be hostile. Bugs Appearances * de:Eisenbundhügel es:Túmulo de la Cuaderna del Hierro ru:Курган Железный Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations